An Email A Day
by JustAnotherStupidPhanGirl
Summary: Dan. His online friend, "Michael". His older brother, Damian. His best friends, PJ and Chris. Dan only knows Michael through Email. Michael knows who Dan is, but Dan doesn't know Michael. Things start to get a little bit fuzzy when Dan thinks he knows who Mike is...As always, reviews are welcome. Fluff, fluff, fluff.
1. Mike, not Michael

***A/N: The emails are in** _italics,_ **and regular monologue is** in regular font. **This is all in Dan's POV** *****

 ***Nothing to throw but, human heads (Accompanied with pink glitter, and rainbows)***

I open my laptop, and refresh my email. Nothing. Instead of going and doing something more productive, like football, (Which I hate), I send an email to my online friend.

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _Subject: School is an awful place to be_

 _Hey Michael,_

 _I ate during gym today. Does it still count as 'gaining weight' when I'm doing push ups, while eating a pack of oreos? Oh, yeah, and I failed my chemistry exam. :( I mean, how would I know what the refraction index of radon gas would be? C'mon, give me an easier one, please.  
_

 _Ok, enough about me. How was your day? was it as crappy and torture-tastic as mine?_

 _I'm literally killing myself writing this,_

 _James_

Oh Michael. What I would do to meet you. He does go to my school, and he is in my grade, but I always can never find out who he really is. Once, he did say that he shares a class with me, which is math, and I literally spend the entire period looking around for him. The closest person I could think of is a boy named PJ. He's quiet most of the time, when he's not hyped up on sugar. I could say that PJ is my only "Real" friend, but that's not true. My best friend, Chris Kendall, who's madly gay, and madly in love with PJ, is my only "Real" friend. And, if you were wondering, James is not my real name. Daniel Howell is. I refresh my email once, and a reply pops up on my screen.

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Re: School is an awful place to be_

 _Hi James,_

 _I can see that you struggled with chemistry today. Good luck, homie. :) Thanks for asking, but my day was fine. I did the same thing I do everyday. And, no, mine wasn't as "Torture-Tastic" as yours._

 _I don't see how in the name of hell that the gym teacher didn't notice you eat a whole pack of oreos, WHILE doing push ups. Is he blind or something?! :P  
_

 _Anybloodyway, I have to say, that the food that those ladies served to us, was probably the grossest thing I've ever tasted. Blech. :$_

 _I'm sorry my emails are so long, and I change the subject every line break. I rant a lot._

 _Wishing you my best,_

 _~Michael~_

HOW DOES HE EVEN DO THAT?! Oh god. I'm starting to end up like Chris. Oh, yeah, and I'm not openly gay to anyone but Chris and PJ. Sorry for my constant "Oh, yeah"'s, but I have speech problems, ok? I immediately email Michael a response.

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _Subject: HELP!_

 _Mike,_

 _Can I call you Mike? It sounds cool, and exotic. I think it fits your personality. No offense._

 _ANYway, I need help. My best friends, (I'm not going to tell you who) Have HUGE crushes on each other. When I mean huge, I mean HUUUUUGE. They talk, but both of them get stuttery and red. I'm the only one that knows they like each other, and I feel that the weight of their relationship is on MY shoulders. I need you to tell me all the relationship advice you have. Then maybe they can suck it up, and get together. And, who knows? Maybe I'll meet you one day, and we can "Hang Out" (HeHeHe...) :P_

 _Ok, forget the last part. I just need help. Please._

 _A little stressed,_

 _James_

"Daniel?" My mother calls. "Dinner!" I sprint down he stairs to see my older brother, Damian, with his skinny legs resting on the chair. "Oh hey, little brother. How's your boyfriend?" I freeze. My mind stops. At least, my mother isn't in the room. "How do you..."

"I know some decent facts, Danny."

"But this...?"

"Yeah. Better believe it, because it's going aaaaaall oooover the schoooool!"

"No! Please, Damian. Pleeeease no." I plead, trying to make him stop being the older brother he wants to be, and start being the older brother he was before grade 12. Kind and quiet.

"I already did though, Danny boy. Have fuuuun!"

My heart thumps faster and faster. He...He...POSTED THAT?!


	2. The New Dan

***A/N: Thanks for favouriting guys! (EllieIsNotNormal, Shadowoflight99) It makes my day! COMMENTS ARE ON FIIIIIIRE! THX!***

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Re: HELP!_

 _Hey James,_

 _Yeah, you can call me Mike.  
_

 _Ok, about these two. First Step: Get them to be together whenever possible. If that means leaving them alone for awhile so they can talk, so be it. Step Two: Talk to them about boys, or whatever.  
_

 _Maybe just do just what I do. There's this boy, who I've been crushing on forever, but I can't really talk to him, because he doesn't notice me. I mean, I notice him, and stare ALL THE TIME, but he doesn't care about me. Or, I don't think he does. I just get all studdery around cute guys like him._

 _Bye for now,_

 _~Mike~_

Mike Mike Mike Mike Mike. Oh my god. All I think about is him. I feel as if, my brain is weighted with him. I think that I know who he is. I just need to guess. I believe that he's PJ, so I subtly guessed his attributes.

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _Subject: I have to tell you something._

 _Heya Mike,_

 _My brother, as you know, is ANNOYING. It seems as though he got his grubby hands on my email, and hacked it. He like, took screenshots of my emails to you...And he threatened to post them all over the school._

 _Sorry,_

 _James_

I get an answer from him, almost as soon as I hit send.

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Re: I have to tell you something._

James,

 _It's alright. I've been out for about 3 months now, and personally, nobody cares. I swear, it won't be that bad._

 _Even if, come find me in your huge Oreo stash you keep in your room._

 _Admiration,_

 _~Mike~_

 _P.S. I know where you keep it, James. Under your bed, beside the book box._

 _P.P.S. Don't ask how I know._

I smile a little, and put my laptop beside me. I stand up, Lifting the blanket covering my mattress, and peek under. "Oh, Michael. You know me more than I know you." I giggle. As if it was planned, the big box of Oreos were nestled beside my book box. "Daaaaaniel! I poooosted iiiiiiiiiit!" Damian came bursting through my door, waving his phone under my nose, like it was freshly baked cupcakes or something. I snatched his phone out of his hand, and scrolled through. "Already toooooons of comments, Danny Boy." Damian says, his body sprawled across my bed. There, in the middle of the page, four words, clear as day. "Daniel Howell is gay."


	3. It's Monday

***A/N: CONTAINS SOME SWEARING. BE WARNED***

I barely got out of the door Monday morning. With my brother teasing me and all. I'm so glad that we don't go to the same school. Then it would be even worse. The good thing is, Chris and PJ were glued to me the whole walk to school.

"Maybe he'll delete it!" PJ shouted, his bag bouncing up and down as he jumped in the air. Chris stared, mesmerized by PJ's grace.

I giggled, for the first time in 24 hours. "You like that idiot?" I whispered, making Chris flush a brilliant baby pink. "You shut up. Ge-"

"HELLO THERE, DANIEL! HOW'S THE BOYFRIEND?" One of Damian's friends shouted, his body halfway out of his car window. I feel my face start to burn, and I turn away.

Bad idea, Dan.

We, being Chris, PJ and I, were right outside of Phil "The King Geek" Lester's house. All three of us watch as he steps out of the door, his laptop in hand.

"WELL LOOK WHICH FAGGOT SHOWED UP!" The man in the car, Jack, shouted, pointing at Phil. "WERE YOU WAITING FOR HIM, DANNY? IS THIS YOUR WIMPY LITTLE BOYFRIEND?"

Chris exchanged a glace with PJ, as if to say _what? did we just hear that?_ They both looked at me in shock. "No." I whispered, glancing over at Phil. He stormed by, muttering insults at Jack under his breath. His cheeks were dark crimson. "Not him."

I got a lot of insults and angry comments that day. Some decent people gave me hugs, and in particular, two girls who had told me that they were lesbian. I honestly felt better after that, realizing that I was not alone in this.

The good thing was, PJ and Chris got a "Pardon" from the principal, saying that they could go to the same classes, at the same time as me, for the whole week. I think that the principal felt bad for me.

"This just sucks." Chris whispers on the way to algebra. "All of these people-" He stops when he notices PJ looking a little distant. His eyes are anywhere but on his best friends, his eyes glossy with ongoing tears. Chris wrapped his arm around PJ. His green eyes were brighter and calmer looking. They know each other so well, and yet, can't come out to each other.

That night, as I sit on my bed, I think of the day. PJ, Chris, Phil, Damian, Jack, Anne and Willow, the two lesbian girls and stare at the wall. All these people had no idea that I even existed until this day. This day. This goddamn, hated, shitty day. The day I would come out was not planned like this. I had planned that I would whisper it into my mother's ear, or I would tell Damian, when he wasn't such a pain in the ass. When he was acting like his old Goody-two-shoes self. Not the new grubby, messed up, self centered-

"Dannyyyyyyyy!"


	4. He Said Yes To Me

Damian. In my room. Again. "Dannyyyyy?" I hear again. My older brother's chocolate brown eyes are staring me in the face. "What do you want, Damian." I plead, suppressing his grudge against me.

He smiles like he's up to something, and walks out.

Should I be worried?

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Sorry, James_

 _James,_

 _I know how you feel. I see that being outed by your "Evil Older Brother" is the WORST person to be outed by. My own sister outed me. I don't really blame her, but she blurted it out in front of my parents. I TOLD her to keep it a secret._

 _Here's some clues:_

 _1\. My parents are REALLY religious, and they don't support me in my gay-ness._

 _2\. My sister is in grade 3._

 _3\. I love lions._

 _Feeling Blue For You,_

 _~Mike~_

 _P.S. Guess what I'm eating right now_

Staring at my computer makes me feel worse then I already do. Reading his emails makes me feel worse. I decide to suck it up, and email him back.

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _subject: Thanks, Mike_

 _I really, really can't thank you enough. I still can't guess who you are, because I'm tired. Emotionally, and physically._

 _Just wondering, are you going to the dance? I mean, I'd probably just skip, but...ok, this MAY seem a little bit weird, but I'm planning to spy on PJ and Chri-_

 _Never mind. Forget it._

 _Platonic Love,_

 _James_

 _P.S. Now I'm interested. A baguette? Escargot? German sausages? :)_

As soon as I press send, I plan out what I am going to say.

The problem is, I can't seem to get the first sentence started.

 _So...I was wondering-_

Too sappy. Delete.

 _About that dance...are you wanting to go wit-_

Nope. Delete. Delete.

 _Let me get to the point. I love yo-_

Nonononono. Deletedeletedeletedelete.

Maybe I should try a different approach...

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _Subject: Dancing Weirdly_

 _Mike,_

 _I don't know what to say. All I know is that I want to meet you. That doesn't mean RIGHT THIS SECOND, but at one point._

 _*sigh* Michael,_

 _I've never fallen this hard in my entire life. Yeah, I've had some "crushes" but nobody has ever had THIS big of an impact on me._

 _Um...Let me rephrase the question I asked you before._

 _Will you go to the dance with me?_

 _It's ok if you already had plans._

 _Thanks For Your Soul,_

 _James_

 _P.S. Meet me in front of the school tomorrow at 5. (After school, of course.)_

 _P.P.S The dance is at 7, right?_

I squeeze my eyes shut, as my fingers hit the key. Refresh. Refresh. Refresh.

The reply pops up.

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Re: Dancing Weirdly_

 _James,_

 _I couldn't have said it better myself._

 _*sigh* Daniel,_

 _I love you, too._ _You don't even know how much I would do._

 _Of course I'll go to the dance with you...Under one condition._

 _I get to kiss you._

 _~Mike~_

 _P.S. Sure._

 _P.P.S. Yeah._

 _P.P.P.S. You're gonna look beautiful (Handsome?) no matter what you wear._

I feel my heart soar inside my chest. "He said yes!" I hear the front door creak open, and I poke my head out of my door to see what the commotion is all about.

Damian.


	5. Damian

Damian steps inside the house. I see a tall, brunette haired man, with sea green eyes walk in after my brother. Jack. Why did he bring Jack, of all people. My mother is most likely sleeping at this time, so Damian usually brings his friends around 1:00am, but why Jack.

"Wow. I never knew you had such a big house, babe." Jack said, studying the house.

Wait. Did Jack just say-

"Thanks, love. My brother should be sleeping, so-" He only then looks up to my room, and his jaw was so close to hitting the floor. "Daniel James Howell." He hisses, his voice thick with hatred. "What...Are...You...DOING?!"

I slink back into my room, and lock the door. Just for safety reasons, I put my desk chair in front of the door. Damian is never gonna let me hear the end of this.

Right now, I'm so happy we have a thicket of bushes out back. I stand up from my window, and jump.

The bushes, are rose bushes. Damn. I feel the prickles stab me everywhere.

Standing up, I turn and run. I don't know where to go, but I need to get out of the house before Damian explodes. Getting farther, and farther every second, I decide I'm far enough.

Another bad idea, Daniel.

"What are you doing out here, Phil?" I say, looking at his state. I take note, that he has a red mark on his left cheek.

Phil smiles. "I was going to as you the same question, Dan." He looks me up and down. "Did you try to make out with a bush or something?"

I smile back, and shake my head. "No. I wanted to." Phil raises his eyebrows, an I feel my face burn. "But I did find out my brother's secret."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Phil says, tapping his chin.

I sigh. I can trust him. I can trust Phil.

"My brother is..." I start.

"Pregnant?" Phil asks, his hands in his pajama pockets.

I roll my eyes. "Totally. But being serious...He's gay. Just like me."

Shoot. Exposure much?

"I mean..." I try and cover up what I had just admitted.

Phil doesn't seem to notice. "Cool. I'm open too, Dan. But it seems as though...since you're here, maybe I should fix that." He points to my scratched up legs and arms.

I feel my face burn when he leads me into his house. It's not what I expected.

Clean, as townhouses go. There's a mess of dolls and children's toys on the stairs. Probably he's got a younger sibling.

"Up here." Phil says, beckoning for me to follow.

"I'm fine Phil. Seriously. I just jumped from my room down to the ground to avoid my brother." I say, stepping into the bathroom. Phil shakes his head.

"Look at me for a second." He says, his hands on my shoulders.

"I have been." I whisper. I didn't actually mean to whisper, but...Phil's face turns red anyways, and he lets go of my shoulders. He ignores me, and bends down to pull a spine from my leg.

It doesn't really hurt, but...I just watch as he pulls each one out carefully. "Don't flinch."


	6. Connor, Connor, Connor

***When the word are in BOLD, that means that they are written on a NOTE***

During math the day after Damian's big reveal, I felt someone tap my elbow. I turned, and saw Phil's blue eyes staring right at me. I felt my face burn under his stare. His face was turning a little pink, as well. To be honest, it was a little weird to see him. Mostly because the day before, we were basically making out in his bathroom.

While the teacher was distracted, Phil slipped a note into my hands. Careful not to make a huge scene out of it, I opened the crinkled paper.

 **P- Are u going 2 the dance?**

I feel a smile creep onto my face. Phil barely ever uses slang. Disguising the paper while I wrote, I replied.

 **D- Only if u are, Phil. Why?**

I handed back the note, which Phil happily grabbed.

 **P- I was going to ask a friend of mine, but I'm waaaaay to scared of rejection.**

"Mr. Lester? Mr. Howell? Why are you two giggling like little schoolgirls? Is there something more exciting then algebra?" The whole rest of the class either groaned, or giggled.

A boy I don't even recognize stands up. "Yes. There is." He turns and winks at Phil, making Phil blush a little. I chalk this all up to that this was the boy Phil wanted to ask to the dance.

"Well then," The teacher, Mrs. Connell, says, coyly. "enlighten me, Mr. Franta."

Then it hits me.

This boy, is Connor Franta. Voted, by all the guys, as hottest male in the school.

Connor strides over to our table, and kneels beside Phil. I take note that Phil's pupils start to dilate involuntarily. "Hi." Connor says, his voice smooth like chocolate.

"H-Hi, Connor." Phil says, straightening his posture a little.

Ew. Oh god. He's one of those boys. The super kinky ones. Phil could do so much better. Oh god.

"Hey, Daniel." I barely realize my own name is being called. Connor gives up trying to get my attention. So, he leans forward, and plants a firm kiss on Phil's mouth. Phil turned bright red. Connor snaked his hand up Phil's back. Oh my fucking hell. Why am I still here?

Everyone, including me and Mrs. Connell, collectively gasp. This is probably the first time that two boys have kissed. In. The. Fucking. Middle. Of. Class.

"Oh..." Mrs. Connell sighs, her green eyes, wide open in shock. "I didn't...know...you boys..." She couldn't even form sentences.

I don't know why, but my cheeks burned. Seeing Phil and Connor together, made me feel...a little...Uh... _Jealous._

Maybe it's just my hormones making me jealous of Connor. I'm sure that I like this "thereallionking" guy. I mean, him and Phil have literally NOTHING in common. Connor pulled back, panting.

I gotta get out of here. Now. I grab my books, and shove my chair to the ground, making heads turn my way.

A girl whispered to her friend. "Oi. Dan liked Phil. Poor soul, I feel bad for him." Her friend sighed. "I know. Look."

I turned, and noticed them both following me. "Get the fuck away from me. I don't want your sympathy."


	7. Alison, Maureen and Dan

***SORRY I RUINED PHAN LAST CHAPTER BY ADDING CONNOR FRANTA IN THERE. SORRY, BUT IT ADDS DRAMA***

 ****oops...****

 _"What are we gonna do,_ _Alison?" Maureen asked, her long brown hair, messy from running after Dan for so long. He outran both girls, easily._

 _"Follow him from a distance, Mo. We need to make sure he doesn't hurt himself." Alison said, her brow furrowed in concentration. "And by hurt, I mean..." She ran her finger across her neck.  
_

 _Maureen nodded, intently. "Got it. We better start walking then, if we're gonna find this guy." The two girls linked arms, and started off, in search for Dan._

* * *

Trees. Damn trees. I hate them all. Get out of my way.

The question pops into my head. "Why are you running? You don't like Phil."

The little voice beside the question shouts out "YEAH, DAN. YOU DO LIKE PHIL. ACCEPT IT."

"Not in that way, though." I say to myself, picking the leaves off of a twig.

The voice smirks. "WHATTA YA MEAN 'NOT IN THAT WAY'? IT'S SIMPLE. YOU+PHIL-"

I don't let it finish this time. "I like him, but as a friend! Geez, who am I?"

What makes me blurt it out, I don't know. But I do. "I LOVE HIM! I'M IN LOVE WITH PHIL!"

Oh god. Hopefully nobody heard that. The little voice inside my head laughs. "Was that so hard, Dan? See, you do love him."

A loud crunch comes from behind me. "AUUUGH!" I shout, jumping five feet in the air. (Not really five feet, but you get it.) The two girls who were chasing after me. Standing. Not moving. Eyes wide. Mouths to the floor.

"You heard me, didn't you?" I ask, wincing.

The taller one sighs. "Sadly." She brushes her jet black hair from her eyes. "Don't worry. We won't tell." She adds, reassuringly.

The shorter one smiles. "I'm Maureen, and this is Alison, by the way." She pats the taller girl, Alison's, shoulder.

I shrugged. "Cool."

Alison wrapped me in a hug. I have no clue why, but she just did. I didn't push her away though. As uncomfortable as it was. Maureen spoke up. "Are you alright though, Dan? I mean, with everything that went on with..."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm good." I say, even though I don't feel fine at all. Maureen seems to sense this though, but she doesn't say. Whereas Alison squeezes me one last time, and lets go.

"Good. We were-well, I was getting worried. I was hoping you didn't like," She stumbled. "I was hoping you wouldn't, uh-um.-"

"Kill myself? Nah. I'm too smart for that." I say, meaning every word. Alison's face relaxes a little, and she turns to her friend. Maureen stares behind me, lost in thought.

She suddenly jumps up in the air. "I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT! HOLY SHIT I'VE GOT IT!" Both Alison and I stare at her. Her cheeks brighten. "Uh...I mean..."


	8. Weakness

***Thanks for the 400+ views! I love you all!***

 ****I've been busy making a one shot Phan Mpreg collection****

 _To: thereallionking_

 _From: whiteoutlines11_

 _Subject: Safe...?_

 _Mike,_

 _Sorry I haven't been talking to you lately. It's just...*sigh*_

 _I just...nobody seems talking worthy, but you. I just need some man-support right now. So please, talk with me._

 _James_

After talking to Alison and Maureen that day, I'm just so worn out. Maureen developed a theory, and she had to explain it. Apparently, Phil's pupils dilated when he was with me, or was looking at me, and that meant that he was around someone he liked. I don't really believe it, but c'mon, it's a start.

 _To: whiteoutlines11_

 _From: thereallionking_

 _Subject: Re: Safe...?_

 _James,_

 _I feel you there, buddy. Let me tell you, it's only gonna get better from here._

 _Let me give you a little bit of advice. And share a secret._

 _*sighing while blushing from embarrassment*_

 _I've kinda...like Phil. I mean, like like him. And when he kissed Connor, it just made me angry. I felt like punching both of them.  
_

 _I saw you storm out. And those girls follow you. Why did you storm out?_

 _I know that feeling, bro,_

 _~Mike~_

I can tell him. He feels the same way. Tell him. "Daniel." Someone hissed, before I could answer.

Damian. I though he calmed down. Choked didn't even begin to cover the way I felt. Damian's eyes were glossy, probably because he was about to cry.

He didn't show weakness.


End file.
